


Mother's Here Now

by Ollieollieupandfree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, before they get back to the blades, set during that moment when Keith and Krolia are in the shuttle alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: A long awaited conversation between Keith and his mother.





	Mother's Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored. And I love Krolia.
> 
> Can you see the moment where I gave up? I can.
> 
> As always, HMU on Tumblr @i-have-a-high-ph-but-ur-a-bitch or smth like that.

Keith falls silent as he processes her words and their meaning. He looks at her, and Krolia can feel his violet eyes taking in every detail of her. They have the same shape face and eyes and nose. They look almost exactly alike, aside from her height and purple furr. Krolia almost feels like smiling as she looks upon her beautiful boy, all grown up. She’s proud of him. His eyes fill with tears, and he takes a step forward. Krolia expects him to hug her, and she is prepared. She wants to hold her beautiful boy again. Instead, she feels a harsh punch to her cheek.

 

It’s incredibly strong by human standards,  _ he’s  _ incredibly strong. But it’s not that strong by Galran standards, rather weak actually. Krolia is shocked by it all the same and stumbles back. Keith doesn’t follow. His hands are curled in on his chest,clutching at his - her - blade. Tears spill from the violet depths of his eyes.

 

“Keith. . . ?” Krolia asks, confused. Keith lets out a strangled sob and glares at her through his tears.

 

“Where were you!?” he demands, his voice rough and pain-filled. Krolia wants to reach out and draw him to her breast, hold him close and never let him go again.

 

“Where were you!?” he demands again, “WHERE!?”

 

Krolia doesn’t know what to say. She reaches out a hand to touch him but stops short.

 

“What was so damn important that you had to leave me!? Leave me to the bastard he’d become!?” Keith demands. Krolia’s blood runs cold when he speaks about his father like that. She knows in her heart that it’s true.

 

“Where were you in my worst moments!? Why weren’t you there!? Why did you leave me, mom, why didn’t you stay!?”

 

He’s angry and he has every right to be and Krolia is dying inside at the hatred that laces her beautiful boy’s voice. Her violet boy. 

 

“Was I not good enough!? What did I do that made you leave?” He’s not angry anymore and it shows in his voice. He’s sad, he’s desperate, and he is so  _ hurt  _ that it aches Krolia’s heart to see him break down. He’s angry and he’s hurt and he’s on his knees crying and Krolia is beside him in an instant.

 

She can’t imagine being anywhere else in that moment, and she doesn’t want to be. He’s in her arms, her beautiful violet boy. She can feel his tears against the fur of her throat as he presses his face against her, muffling his sobs. She can still hear him and feel his body shuddering with his grief.

 

“You did nothing, my love,” Krolia whispered into his ear, “I wish I never left, but I had to. The Blade needed me and, oh, I wish that I could have stayed. I wish I had never left you with him.” She can feel raised scars through the thin material of his Blade suit and he doesn’t have to tell her to know where they are from. Who they are from.

 

“Why wasn’t I enough to make you stay?” Keith sobs.

 

“Oh, baby boy,” Keith looks up at her, silvery tears falling from his eyes. Krolia lifts a clawed hand and gently wipes those tears from her violet boy’s eyes. She almost swears that she can feel them burn as the grief of what she’s done hits her, “You were enough. If I could have stayed, I would never have left your side. I didn’t want to leave you, but they would have followed me to you. You would be dead, or worse.” It doesn’t help, and it wasn’t meant to, but Krolia needs Keith to know.

 

“I don’t. . .” Keith pauses, as if scared to say what he wants to.

 

“Don’t what, baby boy?”

 

“I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to go back to the Blades, they’ll take you away from me.”

 

“It’s okay, my love. I’m here, and I won’t ever leave you again,” Krolia carded her clawed fingers through Keith’s soft hair. “Mother’s here, my beautiful violet boy, and mother is never going to leave you again.”


End file.
